


Dirty Dancing

by PokeChan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February, Gender or Sex Swap, Public Sex, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Pretty pretty lips and her big 'ol hips</i>
  <br/>
  <i>It's getting hotter when she touches me with her fingertips</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And her sexy eyes and those big 'ol thighs</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash Februaary prompt from Anonymous on tumblr : Ohhh how about some good old dirty dancing? Bonus points if orgasm definitely happens on the dance floor ;) #rule63
> 
> How could I say no?

Lights flashed, the bass thrummed, and bodies swayed with the music on the dance floor. With each pulse of the speakers she felt her heart thump in her chest. Alcohol sat warm in her gut and the next shot burned pleasantly on its way down. She grimaced, but not at the flavor of her drink.

This wasn’t Kurogane’s usual scene. She didn’t go clubbing or bar hopping or any of those other recklessly social things. Here she was, though, cursing both her high alcohol tolerance and the group of coworkers who had wheedled her into joining.

_You need to have more fun, Kurogane! Come out with us! Just one night!_

Never again, she swore to herself. They hadn’t even been at the club an hour before all of them had disappeared into the pulsating crowd of bodies. She hadn’t seen a single one of the bastards that had dragged her here since, not even in passing. She’d been dumped at the bar, left behind like so much dead weight. There was nothing for her here. She had quiet and comfort and peace at home, and better whiskey. 

Kurogane was just about ready to catch the subway home when a smiling blonde with a messy bun slid into the seat next to her.

The blonde was cute with soft, generous curves and dimpled cheeks. The halter top she wore didn’t leave overly much to the imagination and her skirt clung perfectly tight to wide hips and thick thighs. Her heels were dangerous, a complete contrast to Kurogane’s casual choice of sneakers. Kurogane thought she wouldn’t mind pulling her close and swaying to the music with her. Maybe.

“If I offer to buy you a drink or two are you gonna tell me you’ve got a man in the bathroom?”

“You couldn’t pay me to say that,” Kurogane said cooly. She flagged down the bartender. This could go somewhere, she thought to herself, if she was reading the look in those blue eyes right. “You trying to get somewhere with these drinks?” Kurogane asked after they ordered and the blonde handed over a few bills from Kurogane wasn’t sure where.

The blonde considered her a moment, pretty eyes looking Kurogane up and down slowly, sizing her up. “The dance floor, I was hoping.”

Kurogane felt a smile slash across her face. It was not friendly, but hungry. The one the blonde gave her back was just the same. “Kurogane,” she said by way of introduction as her drink was set in front of her.

“Fai,” the blonde responded in time with the clink of her own glass. 

Kurogane downed her drink in two smooth, burning gulps and took Fai’s hand when it was offered, her shot vanished into a pink mouth in a flash, letting her lead them both into the crowd. Fai lead her through the packed dance floor, making it look easier than it really was to weave in between each person, swaying her hips and pulling Kurogane along, a dark promise in those heavy lidded eyes and the curve of her smile. 

Live a little, her coworkers had said. It might not have been the worst advice. 

They found a dark little corner, not quite on the dance floor. Even with her heels on Fai was still a solid three inches shorter than Kurogane, not that she was letting it stop her from crowding Kurogane against a wall and pressing herself in close. The way Fai moved against Kurogane was more suited to a place less public and with fewer clothes, but Kurogane found it hard to complain and easy to follow Fai’s lead.

This wasn’t the type of thing Kurogane usually did. While casual hook ups and eye fucking a stranger on the dance floor might be some people’s deal, it wasn’t hers. More often than not she was at a late night gym or at home with a new comic. Once a month she even made her way to the local comicbook shop for a night of D&D. Tonight was such a contrast she almost felt dizzy with it.

She couldn’t find it in herself to be bothered, though. One night of seeing how the other half lived wasn’t such a bad thing, and the feel of Fai so close against her -- ample breasts pressed heavily against Kurogane’s own, a warm thigh slid not quite casually between hers, the fluid roll of hips that was anything but innocent -- was more than enough to have Kurogane saying fuck it and following the prompting of the heat that was already roiling in her belly and flickering to life where Fai’s thigh met Kurogane’s body.

Maybe she’d ask for Fai’s number before she left, see if there was more to be found here than a pretty face and a spark of lust. 

For now, however, she let her hands fall to gyrating hips, slid one down to cup Fai’s ass, earning herself a cheeky grin and warm fingers trailing against her abs, nails scratching lightly against her skin: a tease, a request. Kurogane arched slowly and purposefully into the touch. Fai’s hand inched higher until the tips of her nails snuck under the bottom of Kurogane’s bra, tracing back and forth against the underside of a breast and sending little bolts of fire through Kurogane. It felt good. Better than good.

Her hips stuttered and even in the pulsing gloom she could see Fai’s grin widen, felt the press of her nails and fingers grow bolder. The club was dark and no one was paying them any mind. Kurogane used the grip she had on Fai’s ass to pull her closer, press her up against Kurogane’s thigh until she could feel Fai’s heat through the denim of her jeans.

Fai placed her other hand on the back of Kurogane’s neck. She could feel those clever fingers tangle lazily through her hair and leaned down when she felt pressure urging her closer. “Feel up to some dirty dancing, Kuro-chan?” She purred, punctuating her words with a slow roll of her hips, pressing herself more fully against Kurogane.

This was wrong in a lot of ways; the both of them could get into serious trouble if they got caught, but the fire kindling in Kurogane’s blood didn’t care one bit. She wanted, and Fai was offering so easily and openly. Kurogane would have been a fool not to accept. 

She met with no resistance when she dipped her head down and kissed Fai. Kurogane could sense her surprise, but Fai recovered quickly, opening her mouth and licking into Kurogane’s. Fai kissed like a starving man would eat and as her breath came up short, Kurogane had never been so in love with another person’s mouth as she was right now. She felt consumed and ravished and if Fai were trying to divest her of her soul through this kiss, Kurogane wasn’t sure she really cared.

Heels or no, Kurogane was still taller than Fai was and she seemed to be realizing this more and more as she worked herself against Kurogane’s thigh without trouble, but still needed to reach to press herself against Kurogane to create friction. With a huff that sounded more amused than annoyed Fai readjusted so that her hand slid between Kurogane’s legs and Kurogane’s thigh was trapped between Fai’s surprisingly powerful legs. 

“This would be easier if you were in a skirt,” Fai said, though the smile on her face was one that told Kurogane that this woman loved a challenge.

She rolled her hips into the press of Fai’s hand, shuddered into her touch. “I’m not an easy woman,” Kurogane warned, pulling Fai in close again for another soul-devouring kiss. Fai only laughed. “Oh, shut up,” Kurogane muttered, growling into the kiss and then moaning as Fai moved her mouth to Kurogane’s neck. “I want- _nng_ , I want your number. After this. Maybe dinner- _ahh_ , dinner next weekend.”

Fai hadn’t stopped the whole time Kurogane had been speaking and she didn’t slow when she responded. “Why Kuro-flirt, you hardly even know me, how do you know if we’re relationship material?” Her hands kept moving and Kurogane could feel Fai’s mouth determinedly sucking a mark onto her neck that she’d have to cover up at work come Monday.

Kurogane could feel herself growing slick where Fai’s hand pressed against her, underwear already wet and getting wetter the more Fai worked at her. “That’s the point of dinner,” she ground out, making it a point to use the hold she had on Fai’s hips to grind her more fully against Kurogane’s thigh, earning herself a moan as Fai’s head lolled back and she took a moment to do nothing but enjoy the pleasure she was feeling. “I’m asking for a _date_ , not marriage.”

“Mm, that’s how it starts,” she said, her smile cheeky and her eyes glittering up at Kurogane. “Before you know it you’ll fall madly in love with me, _mmm_ , a-and we’ll have to move to the suburbs because you want kids and the city is, _ahh_ , is dangerous. I’ll have to sell my motorcycle and, _ahh_ , buy a minivan.”

“Do you always talk this much?” Kurogane said into the warm, sweat damp skin of Fai’s neck.

Her only answer was playful, ringing laughter that had Kurogane’s stomach doing an odd sort of flip that had very little to do with arousal at all and a quick yank on her hair. “No marks, missy, it’s too warm for turtlenecks.” Kurogane didn’t comment on the pair of hickies she knew were sitting like beacons on her skin. She hadn’t exactly stopped Fai, so she supposed she couldn’t complain. 

The hand Fai had between Kurogane’s leg was as undaunted by Kurogane’s ministrations as Fai’s voice, steady and insistent and teasing. Heat was racing all through Kurogane, adding a stutter to her hips and having her tightening her grip on Fai. She wanted more, she needed more, and it was so sorely tempting to just pick Fai up -- Kurogane had no doubts about her ability to carry Fai if she wanted to, so long as Fai didn’t struggle Kurogane would be able to heave her up and over her shoulder with little issue -- and tote her back to Kurogane’s place. Or the nearest available bathroom stall so she could get these damn pants off and let Fai finger fuck her until she came.

Kurogane ignored the impulse (impractical, and who knew how filthy those bathrooms were) and went back to mouthing at Fai’s neck, all tongue and lips and gentle, dragging teeth. She lifted one hand to tangle in Fai’s hair, finding it simple to undo her messy bun and let silky, golden hair tumble down to bare shoulders. Fai’s skin was soft and the bitter tang of sweat was in no way unpleasant as Kurogane took her time laving attention over every inch of skin she could reach. 

It was how Fai liked it if the way she was rutting against Kurogane and gripping at her was anything to go by. She was amazed, distantly, behind the fog and arousal, that no one had bothered to separate the two of them, but Kurogane had thought this club had seemed less than classy when she’d walked in. Her opinion hadn’t changed. 

“Ahh, _hng_ , Kuro-pii, I’m getting close,” Fai panted, her voice high and breathy and it made Kurogane want to shove her hand down her own pants. The hand Fai had against her was enough to keep Kurogane teetering on the edge, but it was falling just short of the mark.

Batting Fai’s hand away, Kurogane licked up the side of Fai’s neck until she caught the lobe of her ear between her teeth. “Tell me what you need,” Kurogane said. Even to her own ears her voice was rough, deep and desperate and after this Kurogane was getting off one way or another, even if she had to hide in a damn broom cupboard.

“M-more, press, ahh, _more_!”

Kurogane could do that. Fai was too far gone to put up any resistance to Kurogane swapping their places and pushing Fai against the wall. She seemed to be able to do little more than cling to Kurogane and ride her thigh, panting and mewling. She was wet enough to be slicking Kurogane’s jeans where she moved against her, Fai’s underthings either somehow pushed aside or completely absent, but at the moment, Kurogane could not give a single fuck, not with the way Fai’s head was thrown back against the wall, her hair messy and sticking in every direction. Even in the dim light of the club Kurogane could see the way her face flushed, cheeks darkening attractively and mouth falling open further the quicker she moved. 

Fai came with a gasp, squeezing Kurogane’s thigh between her own and pulling at Kurogane’s hair. She rocked against Kurogane through her orgasm and when she began to still she all but slammed her and Kurogane’s mouths together for a messy, filthy kiss that was more teeth than anything. When she finally drew back the both of them were panting and Fai looked far too pleased with herself. 

Pulling back, Kurogane took full notice that her jeans were wet with Fai in a way that was all too obvious and more than a little uncomfortable. Walking home was beginning to look like her only option now, as she was unwilling to chance the light of the subway making her situation too glaringly obvious.

“You know,” Fai said, running a finger over the slick stain she’d made. “I have a washer and dryer back at my place a block away.” Blue eyes burned up at Kurogane through messy, blonde hair and the smile Fai gave her was nothing but devious. “And a bed.”

Kurogane felt fire roar through her blood at that and she was unable to keep the sharp grin off her face as she nodded towards the door. As the pounding of the club’s music dimmed with the closing of the door Kurogane grabbed at Fai again, pressed them chest to chest. “By the way, you’ve been saying my name wrong.” The club had been noisy and she’d figured Fai hadn’t been able to understand her introduction properly. At the time, correcting her hadn’t seemed all that important. “It’s Kuro _gane_.”

The smile Fai gave her was wicked and full of teasing mischief as she leaned up for a kiss that was far too innocent in the face of what they’d just done. “I know what I said, Kuro- _sama_.”

This woman was going to drive her mad, Kurogane knew it.


End file.
